swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gebruikersblog:Darth Stefan/Een diepere inkijk op de Crew skills
"Closer Look at Crew Skills" is een officieel nieuwsbericht dat gepubliceerd werd door BioWare op de officiële fansite. Het bericht werd vrijgegeven op vrijdag 3 december 2010 en gaf informatie over Crew skills. Introductie Ik ben Partick Malott. Ik heb gewerkt als een Game Systems Designer voor verschillende titels over de jaren, maar waar we hier bij BioWare Austin mee bezig zijn is een droom project: Star Wars™: The Old Republic™. In mij momentele rol, het ontwerpen en het bouwen van het Crew skills systeem is één van de grootste projecten waarin ooit ik in verwikkeld bent geraakt. Ik ben zelf een gepassioneerde multiplayer online gamer en weet daarom dat crafting een kritisch onderdeel is voor de ervaring van velen van jullie, en ik ben eraan gewijd om het jullie naar de zin te maken in The Old Republic. In dit blog bericht wil ik enig licht brengen op de ontwerp-besluiten zetten die we hebben gemaakt met het maken van de Crew skills... en ik kan een paar nieuwe details vertellen over de Armstech crafting skill. De aanpak van het ontwerpen Toen het System Design Team zich voorbereidde om het Crew skills systeem te creëren, brachten we veel tijd om aan onderzoeken van crafting systemen in andere spellen, wijzend op de voor-en nadelen van zo veel systemen, zoals we konden vinden. Ons primaire doel was om een systeem te bouwen dat zowel leuk als lonend is, dus we verzamelden inspiratie uit de voordelen. Tijdens het proces hebben we ook onze gedachten gehouden op innovatie, waardoor nota van de crafting functies die we altijd al wilden zien. Op het einde, het duurde vele uren en veel zorgvuldige afweging om exact te bepalen welke functies we zouden willen inbrengen in de Crew Skills om een echt uitzonderlijke crafting systeem te bouwen. Het systeem heeft zich goed gevormd, en we zijn enthousiast over de resultaten. Het Crew Skills systeem biedt crafting functies aan die spelers verwachten met verrassende innovaties die onze crafting ervaring opvallen. Bijvoorbeeld, in The Old Republic zijn er meerdere manieren om middelen te verzamelen. Niet alleen kunnen spelers middelen zelf verzamelen, maar de companion ook. Companions die gestationeerd zijn op het schip kunnen er ook op worden uitgestuurd voor het verzamelen van middelen en het voltooien van missies. Companions kunnen hun missies ook voltooien als de speler offline is - de ultieme efficiëntie! Met de optie van verschillende verzamel opties, verbeterd dit de crafting ervaring met een voorkomende variatie van play stijlen, waardoor het crafting interessant en handig maakt voor iedereen. 600px|thumb|center|Een [[Smuggler met zijn companion Bowdaar.]] Comapnions en Crafting Companion karakters zijn een belangrijk onderdeel in Star Wars: The Old Republic, dus was één van onze doelen voor de crew skills om ze in te werken in het systeem. Door het laten uitvoeren van crafting taken en missies nadert het verlangen voor crafting, en voegt samen met het verhaal en de details van de game wereld. Spelers kunnen maximaal vijf companions crafting laten uitvoeren tegelijkertijd, en elke companion kan tot vijf crafting taken uitvoeren in zijn of haar wachtrij. Je kan een crafting proces annuleren vanaf waar je maak wilt als dat nodig is, en de middelen die je companion aan het gebruiken was zullen weer terugkeren. Je crafting wachtrijen zullen zelfs verder gaan als je offline gaat - wanneer je weer inlogt, zul je voorwerpen ontvangen die voltooid werden gemaakt terwijl je weg was. Je companions zullen allemaal verschillende skills en persoonlijkheden hebben, en hun eigen kracht in het crew skills systeem. Sommigen companions zullen beter passen in bepaalde vrew skills dan anderen. We hebben eerder achterhaald dat Vette een fantastische Treasure Hunter is: wat betekend dat ze een bonus heeft wanneer ze Treasure Hunter missie uitvoert. De eigenschappen van companions in crew skills zijn ontworpen om in het verhaal te passen, maar de bonussen zijn niet ontworpen dat ze zo extreem extra geven, zodat je niet de telkens de keuze hebt uit één companion voor een bepaalde taak. Companions zijn zoveel meer dan een blok van statistieken die rond lopen, natuurlijk. In het spel zal het veel uitmaken van de companion over je denkt en dat zal zijn of haar motiveren om voor je te werken. Companions met een hoge genegenheid naar jouw zullen hun crafting taken verbeteren. Bijvoorbeeld, een companion met een hoge genegenheid kun veel sneller werken - dit zal zeer significant worden wanneer crafting taken wel uren tot een dag kunnen duren! thumb|center|600px|Een [[Jedi Knight met zijn companion T7-O1.]] Hoewel companions en crew skills van vitaal belang zijn in The Old Republic, weten we dat sommigen spelers vaak zelf de crafters willen zijn voor al hun gemaakte voorwerpen, of een bepaald voorwerp. Het is niets waard dat spelers zelf direct betrokken moeten zijn in het leren van zeldzame schema's, en dat lightsabers niet gemaakt worden via het crew skill systeem. We geven hier later meer details over. Armstech The Old Republic geeft een wijde variatie van crafting skills, en we hebben al drie van de zes achterhaald. Vandaag, wil ik graag de vierde bespreken: Armstech. Armstech is de mogelijkheid om te werken met harde metalen, legeringen en synthetische materialen blasters te bouwen. Wanneer we de Armstech crafting skill ontworpen, wilde we weten welke materialen logisch zouden zijn in The Old Republic. We hebben uren besteedt aan het lezen op het internet, boeken en novels, gepraat met collega's en het doorzoeken van de Star Wars™ bronnen in de hoop dat we het perfecte materiaal konden vinden voor Armstech. Wanneer we de materialen hadden uitgekozen, viel de rest van het systeem comfortabel op zijn plaats. Spelers die gekozen hebben voor Armstech voor hun crafting skill zullen erachter komen dat ze een wijde variatie van blaster pistolen, Blaster rifles en assault cannons kunnen bouwen. Om deze krachtige wapens te creëren, moet je de juiste materialen hebben. Scavenging, een gathering skills, levert de metalen, legeringen en andere materialen die je nodig hebt voor Armstech. thumb|center|600px|Een arsenaal van wapens. Entry-level Armstech schema's hebben alleen een verzamelde bron nodig, waardoor crafters meteen van het game systeem kunnen genieten. Als het schematische, het complexiteit niveau en het kwaliteit van het voorwerp toenemen, zal de crafter nog andere ingrediënten nodig hebben, zoals ingekochte materialen en soms zelfs zeldzame hulpbronnen. Hoe hoger het kwaliteit van het voorwerp, hoe meer tijd het nodig heeft voor crafting. Er zijn drie kwaliteit niveaus voor het crafting van blasters: Premium kwaliteit blasters zijn relatief makkelijk om te maken met Armstech. De benodigdheden hiervoor zijn in het algemeen vaak geplunderde en gekochte materialen. Voor lagere levels, zijn Premium kwaliteit blasters vaak te maken voor goedkope materialen en zal slechts enkele minuten kosten om te bouwen. Ze zijn net zo krachtig (en soms zelfs beter dan) voorwerpen die behaald zijn voor het behalen van quests of het verslaan van een vijand. We verwachten dat terloopse crafters blasters van deze kwaliteit zullen gebruiken, en dat ze er fantastisch mee om kunnen gaan. thumb|center|600px|[[Blasters voor Bounty Hunters.]] Het ontdekken het vermeesteren van het Prototype en Artifact kwaliteit blasters neemt langer en benodigd veel meer toewijding van de speler. In The Old Republic willen we de crafting van zulke voorwerpen - vooral aan het einde van de game levels - als een significante doeleinde. Ons doel is dat spelers befaamde crafters willen worden die de zeldzame schema's hebben geleerd. Prototype en Artifact kwaliteit blasters zullen uitzonderlijk zijn, en hun verschijning en effectiviteit zullen spreken voor hun zeldzaamheid en kracht. Spelers in The Old Republic zullen altijd verlangen naar betere kwaliteit voorwerpen, en crafters zullen op een gegeven moment deze voorwerpen leveren om winst te maken. We hebben hard gewerkt om ervoor te zorgen dat crafted voorwerpen een belangrijke rol hebben in de economie van The Old Republic, en dat crafters goed beloont zullen worden voor de moeite ze in de crew skills hebben gestopt. In toekomstige upates, zullen we verder ingaan op details over de geadresseerde crafted voorwerpen in de economie! Sluitend Bedankt dat jullie de tijd hebben genomen voor het lezen van deze blog. We zijn allemaal erg opgewonden over de Crew skills, en ik ben blij om deze details met jullie te delen over onze doelen en het ontwerpen van deze idealen. Onthoud dat we altijd bezig zijn met het bekijken en het testen van onze systemen om betere kwaliteit te garanderen. And, natuurlijk, waarderen we het altijd als jullie de tijd nemen om feedback te geven, dus laat het maar komen! May the Force be with you! Patrick Malott Systems Designer Bronnen *"Closer Look at Crew Skills" nieuwsbericht op de officiële fansite Categorie:Blog posts